


Dziecko

by enntsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Victor i Yuuri adoptowali dziecko.





	Dziecko

Kiedy się u nas zjawiła.

— Co to ma być? — Yurio zmarszczył brwi.

— Wydaje mi się, że to... dziecko — odpowiedział Victor.

— No przecież widzę, że to dziecko!

— No to czemu...

— Nieważne! Lepiej powiedz, dlaczego trzymasz to „dziecko" na rękach!

— Bo jest moje?

— Zdradziłeś...

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Adoptowaliśmy ją! Ma na imię Aiko.

 

Kiedy Victor powiedział...

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

— W co?

— Victor zamierza uczyć Aiko jeździć, jak tylko będzie duża! Rozumiesz to, Otabek?!

— Rozumiem i... co z tego?

— Zamierza wymyślać jej układy.

— I co?

— To okropne, bo dla mnie tego nie robi! 

 

Kiedy musiałem się nią zajmować.

— Otabek.

— Tak?

— Myślisz, ze Victor i Yuuri byliby źli, gdybym zrzucił ich córkę z balkonu?

— Myślę, że tak.

— Cholera.

— Co jest?

— Patrzy się na mnie.

— Może chce żebyś wziął ja na ręce?

— Na ręce? Ale... ale że tak?

— Mhm. Tak jest idealnie.

— Och. Ona... jest całkiem sło... zaraz. Ej. Ona rzyga. O mój boże! Otabek! Zabierz to ode mnie!

Kiedy problemem było wstawanie.

— Otabek, dziecko znowu płacze.

— Wiem, ale teraz twoja kolej.

— Otabek.

— Byłem u niej pięć razy.

— Bo zacznę płakać.

— Nie ma mo... No dobrze! Już wstaję! Wstaję!

Kiedy uczyła się nowych słów.

— De-bil! De-bil!

— Victor, zaraz uderzę tego bachora!

— Nie możesz!

— Ale ona mnie wyzywa!

— Ale jest słodka!

— Wcale nie!

— Bla-

— Co ona...

— ciszek! Bla-ciszek! Bla-ciszek Yul-io!

— Yurio.

— Czego?

— Rumienisz się.

— Och, zamknij się!

Kiedy było źle.

— A więc... ty i Otabek pokłóciliście się?

— Ta.

— O co znowu poszło?

— O to, co zawsze. O rodziców. On dalej nie rozumie, że nie mogę im o nas powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie.

— Ale Yuri, ty już od pięciu lat mu odmawiasz. Może czas najwyższy...

— Nie, Victor! Czy naprawdę nikt nie rozumie, że to nie jest takie proste?!

— Yulio! Yulio!

— Och. Aiko. Coś się stało?

— Miś.

— Hm? Co z nim nie tak?

— Dla Yulio. Na pocieszenie, bo Yulio smutny.

 

Kiedy była duża i ktoś jej dokuczał.

— Który?

— Tamten szatyn.

— Ten, co się obsikał na wycieczce?

— Mhm.

— I co powiedział?

— Że jestem brzydka!

— Aiko, poczekaj tu. Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam.

 

Kiedy przegrywała.

— To było okropne.

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Jak mam nie przesadzać?! Zajęłam trzecie miejsce! Co rodzice powiedzą?! Pewnie się zawiedli i... 

— Oj daj spokój. Następnym razem będziesz pierwsza.

— A jak nie?

— Jak nie to cóż... Przy swoim wzroście zawsze możesz zostać koszykarką.

Kiedy wygrywała.

— Yulio! Yulio! Zobacz!

— Meda... Pierwsze miejsce?

— Tak!

— Aiko!

— Yulio! Dusisz mnie! Yulio? Płaczesz?

— P-przepraszam.


End file.
